In the room
by DMFools
Summary: Lo que ellos tienen solo es sexo, sucio, morboso y salvaje; no hay palabras de amor, caricias de devoción o promesas del 'felices por siempre'...


**Pareja:** Damian Wayne/Timothy Drake

 **Com:** Mis planes eran sacarme la frustración de un viejo que no a fumado en unas semanas con algún agrio amor unitalteral, pero de alguna forma termino en un DamiTim (curiosamente había pensado en un JayDami). ¡Genial! No era lo que esperaba, pero estoy conforme (inserte el meme aqui)

En fin, lo de siempre. Perdón por el exceso de comas, puntos y errores de ortografía. Sin fines de lucro.

* * *

A veces Damian se descubre a si mismo observando desde el edificio más alto a Jason, no lo compre y su mente adolecente, tiene unos buenos 17 años, esta tan llenas de hormonas que es frustrante. Se siente con calentura, las noches saben a mierda y su cuerpo siempre esta húmedo por los constantes baños de agua fría. Que acaso alguien no le puede decir que lo que tenía es una extraña enfermedad que se 'sana' masturbándose cada jodida noche y si, Tim Drake es el responsable de tener que hacer lo que tiene que hacer. Porque es ese jodido intento de detective quien abre sus piernas cuando Damian ya no lo soporta más, porque es Tim quien le da las respuestas con un insinuante movimiento de caderas y la mirada que le dice 'lo sé todo, idiota'.

Existen las escusas, muy estúpidas, falsas y aquellas que saben a verdades a medias. Tim parece comprenderlo o lo intenta, muerde los brazos de Damian aclarándole que solamente es un servicio de mutua ganancia. Tim se quita las ganas que le trae a Conner y Damian se desquita de ese no enamoramiento que tiene hacia Jason, todos salen ganando. Lo que ellos tienen solo es sexo, sucio, morboso y salvaje; no hay palabras de amor, caricias de devoción o promesas del 'felices por siempre' solo es Damian penetrando profundamente a Tim; es Tim mordiendo y arañando a Demian y ambos se sienten tan jodidamente bien que el semen y la sangre mezclado entre sus besos largos y salvajes les sabe a droga, una muy adictiva que empieza a tomar fuerza sin que ninguno de los dos lo note.

Tienen una rutina, los fines de semana Tim hace vigilancias en los puertos de Gotham. Damian los sábados tiene la libertad de recorrer los puertos y entre todos esos barcos, la pólvora y la adrenalina de tener su vida pendiente de un hilo se besan. Porque a estas alturas Damian comprende que lo que siente por Jason es meramente deseo de posesión y dominación; lo que Tim piensa, es que Damian es esa droga que pruebas y sabes que no puedes dejar por mucho que lo intentes. Desde esa noche su rutina se vuelve algo natural. Tim cada vez pasa menos tiempo con Conner, su mejor amigo y su adorable novia, Step. Damian cada vez sonríe con más arrogancia haciendo que Maya se pregunte qué diablos le pasa y Jhon solamente se encoge de hombros cuando la morena lo interroga por horas sobre su actitud tan rebelde.

Le toma dos días al chico maravilla darse cuenta de que algo está cambiando. Jason lo ignora como siempre, porque su casa no es el punto de reunión de unos críos preocupados, un alíen con complejo sobreprotector y el perfecto ex-robin, pero aun así escucha la dispuesta que hay. Conner está gritando sobre los moretones en la piel de Tim; Maya comenta que Demian parece más centrado y arrogante. Por unos miserables segundos ve al alíen menor mirarlo como intentando decirle 'No sé qué diablos estoy haciendo aquí' y Jason se ríe tan fuerte que tiene la total atención del grupo.

─ Están follando ─es lo único que Jason dice tras tomar su casco y largarse a borrar esa imagen mental de Tim y Demian cogiendo en mitad de los callejones.

Han transcurrido 8 días desde que Jason soltó dos palabras que a más de uno le ha caído como balde de agua fría. Dick empieza a quedarse más tiempo en la mansión, Jason lo hace igual, pero por mera diversión. Para fortuna de Alfred los 4 chicos están en casa, los desayunos, almuerzos y cenas son tan animados que a veces Bruce se ve envuelto en las disputas infantiles que se arman entre Jason y Dick, sobre valores morales, mejores villanos y quien tiene el mejor traje, todas terminan con la victoria de Batman y algunas veces con Robin lanzando cuchillos sobre los otros por reírse del estúpido traje colorido que aun lleva, después de todo sigue siendo robin.

Sin embargo, hay algo en la mirada de Tim que confunde a Dick. A veces puede ver el resentimiento profundo que hay entre él y Damian, las viejas riñas son cosas que no se pueden olvidar aun cuando tu vida depende del otro, pero al mismo tiempo puede ver un brillo que conoce bien porque lo vive cada vez que Damian acude a su casa y se descubre a si mismo anhelando sus labios, querer tenerlo entre sus brazos cada noche sintiéndose seguro y al mismo tiempo sucio por pensar de esa forma de su hermano.

─ Es simplemente sexo.

La voz de Jason resuena en la sala de entrenamiento o eso quiere creer Dick, pero cuando se acerca y ve a Jason escondido entre un monto de viejos aparatos sabe que es Damian quien habla. Jason le señala y ambos se juntan lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar y ver lo que está pasando.

─ ¿Me ves con la cara de estúpido?

─ No sé, dímelo tú. ¿Te ves en el espejo?

─ No estoy bromeando Damian.

─tt

Dick está a punto de salir a parar la inminente pelea entre ambos, pero es Jason quien lo toma del brazo y lo obliga a quedarse a ver solo para arrepentirse unos minutos después al notar la fría expresión de Grayson.

Tim se muerde el labio y empuja a Damian contra la pared más cercana. Sus ojos se encuentran con deseos de sangre, lo saben y lo sienten en el cuerpo. Las malditas ganas de marcar al otro, de hacerle saber al mundo que lo que alguna vez fue sexo ahora solamente es un deseo profundo de exclusividad, porque es Damian quien lo golpea en el vientre y le mirada retador, pero Tim se lo devuelve golpeándole el rostro y rompiendo su labio en el proceso.

No hay palabras, ni expresiones. Tim solo se acerca a Demian quien yace recostado sobre la pared, sus piernas tocan el suelo y solo puede verlo esperando un golpe que jamás llega. Los suaves labios de Tim están sobre los suyos, un beso que le sabe amargo porque ya no hay palabras que explican lo que ambos tienen. Damian lo aparta y se levanta ignorando la mirada de Tim; se siente mierda porque acaba de darse cuenta que esta jodidamente enamorado de Tim.

─ ¿Vas a huir?

─ Se llama retirada táctica.

Tim suspira y se da cuenta de que no son los únicos en la sala. Le sonríe a Jason quien lo mira confundido. Todo pasa tan rápido ante los ojos de los no invitados, Tim jala a Damian lo besa y le susurra palabras que ni en sus sueños más locos el robin podía imaginar.

Dick se levanta y se va sin decir palabra alguna. Damian no se ha dado cuenta de que Jason sale detrás del otro y Tim sonríe porque de entre los tres es él quien ha ganado. Le a quitado a Dick, su felicidad; a Jason, su hogar; porque para los tres Demian es ese algo que jamás pudieron tener y para Tim, Demian es su libertad.


End file.
